30 Day OTP Challenge - Davekat
by Page Of Blaze
Summary: Pretty much as the title says, this is the 30 day OTP challenge for Davekat. I'm not writing them in order, but by the end they will be in order, so yeah. I'm just kinda writing them in whatever order i feel like. Heres the list: /journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585 At the beginning of each chapter will be a list of applicable tags.
1. Day 20 - Dancing

**AN: **I need to get back in the habit of writing everyday, and this seems like a good way to do it, so here we go.

If you notice any mistakes please let me know.

This one is set in an alterniearth AU where Dave and Karkat share an apartment. It also works best if you listen to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira while reading.

Karkat had been humming the tune all morning, walking around the apartment humming and swaying his hips in time with the tune in his head. You'd been struggling the whole time to place a name to the tune, and you still hadn't.

You're running around aimlessly in COD, afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows, when you work it out. You glance at the way your boyfriend is leaning over the table, still swaying his hips in time with the tune, and listen a little closer to his humming. He moves his hips in a small circle as you reach the conclusion that the song is, in fact, 'Hips Don't Lie'.

You pause your game, getting up to rummage through your CD collection. "Come on," you murmur to yourself as you search. "I know you're here… ah!" you uncover the ancient single and pop it out of its case, slipping it into the CD player, grabbing the remote and hitting pause before it can start playing.

You make your way up behind your boyfriend silently, freezing when his hips stop moving and he calls out to you, turning around. "Dave, do you know- Dave? What the fuck?" you see the beginnings of a shopping list over his shoulder, but ignore it in favour of pressing play and throwing the remote to the side to rest your hands on his hips, getting the swaying motion started again. He looks at you, slightly confused, but more relaxed than he usually is.

"I never really knew that you could dance like this," you sing softly when the chorus comes back, and he laughs beautifully, wrapping his arms around your neck and taking control of his hip motion again.

"Dave, you dork," he mumbles, blushing lightly, but when his time comes, he sings too. "Oh, baby when you talk like that you make a woman go mad." He rolls his hips against yours deliciously and the two of you begin dancing around your small living room, mostly hip movements, but you occasionally take small side-steps too.

Your hips move in a fairly standard side-to-side motion, or rock backwards and forwards but Karkat's move in a more exotic way.

Sometimes he moves them in small circles, or adds a little twist that starts a figure eight motion that leaves you watching as if hypnotised. You hook your hands under his usual, oversized, shirt and lift it a little to watch his abdominal muscled ripple as he twists his hips and hello there, welcome to bonersville, population 1. You gather the excess fabric and tie a knot with it at the back of the shirt so you can admire his movements fully while still dancing with him properly.

You raise your eyes to his face and you're surprised to see that your normally grouch, scowling boyfriend is smiling, eyes closed and enjoying the music that he moved to so perfectly.

"God, Karkat, you're so hot." You say and his eyes snap open. His smile broadens and his cheeks turn an ashy red as he blushes. Instead of telling you off like he usually would, he laughs, pulling your hips against his by your belt loops and rolling them together. You let out a low groan as he pushes you away and continues dancing on his own while you watch. His moves are similar to those used by belly dancers and you can't help but wonder if he takes lessons during the day.

"Huh, I should play Shakira at you more often." You comment as he turns nearly 180 degrees, giving you a nice view of his ass as he shakes it at you. Yep, this was definitely becoming a regular thing.

He turns back to you, a cheeky, and sexy as hell, grin on his face as he steps towards you, hips still swaying. He pushes you back onto the couch and slowly, tortuously slowly, climbs onto you until he's straddling your lap and your hands have found their way to rest on his (miraculous) hips.

He's now using the beat of the song to set a speed for his grinding as he rolls his hips against yours just hard enough that you're both moaning and panting, but not so hard you can actually get off from it. He tangles his fingers in your hair, angling your head back so you're watching his face, his eyes –pupils blown wide with arousal-, his lips - parted just enough that his breath comes huffing out to mingle with your own- and cheeks red with the blood coursing just beneath the surface.

You slide your hands down to his ass, squeezing and watching how his eyes slide shut, how he groans and blushes more.

Seeing the way he danced had brought an idea to you and, being the horny puddle of Strider you currently were, you blurted it out before your brain-mouth filter caught it. "Hey kitten, what do you think about doing a strip tease for me?" You watch him freeze, every muscle tensing before he relaxes again, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears. He seems to consider it, almost getting up to do it, but the song ends and he shakes his head, as if to clear it, and the spell is broken.

"Not going to happen, Strider." He growls, pushing off your shoulders to get up, fingers going to the knot you'd tied and fumbling with it until it was undone.

Your eyes follow his hips as he walks away, and you cant help but ask another question. "So, have you been taking lessons, or was that au naturale?" You narrowly dodge the pen he throws at you in response.


	2. Day 3 - GamingWatching a Movie

**AN: **Alterniearth AU again, but where Dave and Dirk share an apartment and Karkat is just there a lot.

"Go that way!" Karkat shouts at you, pointing to the left of the screen as your character's vision shakes and you run around.

"What? Why?" you ask as you make the character – no, Deevuh (you spent an hour creating him, might as well refer to him by his name) – jump over some flaming rubble.

"'Cause if you keep going this way you'll – ugh!" he cries as you enter a building and set off a dialogue-scene. "God damnit Dave, you went with the Imperials – AGAIN!" he complains, swatting the back of your head.

"But the Imperials give you better equipment." You counter, running after your guide as soon as you can move again.

"But the Stormcloaks have better philosophies." He climbs off the couch, standing between you and the screen. "Deevuh is a Stormcloak kinda guy. Start over. You have to go with them." He places his hands on his hips to emphasise his point.

"What? No way! I'm not wasting an hour of customization because I made a wrong turn!" You discard your controller, since you can't see to play anyway, and cross your arms, glaring up at Karkat.

You watch as his red eyes slide sideways to where the controller is and throw yourself in front of it as he dives for it, him landing on top of you on top of the controller and Deevuh pulling a punch-jump-run in a circle combo on-screen before dropping into sneak mode as you and Karkat fight, rolling each other over in an effort to get the controller first.

"You're not making me start over." You growl, rolling him under you and pinning his arms above his head.

"It's not my fault your incompetent ass can't follow instructions." He snarls back, baring his teeth at you.

"It's not my fault the Imperials get better equipment." You move his hands so you can keep them both pinned with one of yours, using the other to grab a horn, tilting his head back to bare his throat to you.

He snarls, wordlessly this time, recognising the throat-baring as a gesture towards getting him to submit and he begins thrashing beneath you in an attempt to get away.

"Besides," you continue, leaning down to rest your lips against his pulse, even as he snaps his teeth at you. "First chance I get I'll be dumping the Imperial's ass and eloping with the Stormcloaks." You raise your head, making eye contact with him and he snarls at you. You lower your mouth to his neck again, biting his pulse point hard enough that he feels it, even through his thicker Troll skin. He shudders beneath you, letting out a soft mewl, before he goes limp.

This used to creep you out, before he told you that it's just the way his instincts work and, in a way, it's him telling you he knows you've won the argument. You release your hold on his neck and he purrs a little, thanking you. He knows you don't exactly like the whole semi-forced submission thing, but you've learned the hard way that if you get him pinned like that and don't make him submit you'll end up covered in claw and bite marks, and not in a kinky way.

You kiss him quickly, softly, and roll off him, though he follows your movement, clinging to your side and purring. You turn your head towards the screen and… yep. You can see the TV, so you can keep playing. You reach a hand towards the place that you last saw the controller only to have it hit nothing but carpet. You lift your head, craning your neck to look around you, but there's still no sign of the controller.

You sit up, receiving a disgruntled whine from Karkat, and finally spot the controller centred on the coffee table. You pick it up and see a note written in orange gel pen. You groan and pick it up, reading it and groaning again.

'Installed a few mods I've been working on.

Enjoy.'

You crumple the note and turn Deevuh around, expecting the worst. You're not disappointed when you discover your Imperial guide's armour has changed so he's now dressed like Lil' Cal (You don't jump or yelp. Nope. None of that going on here).

"Fuck you Dirk!" You shout out and hear his chuckle in response as you shut off the xbox, leaving the Skyrim-torture for another day, preferring to lie on the floor with Karkat curled against your side.


	3. Day 17 - Spooning

**AN: **Alterniearth AU (pretty much assume everything will be alterniearth, unless otherwise specified) where Dave and Karkat share an apartment. Dave occasionally DJs at a local club, where John works at the bar.

It's late – or early, more like – when you stumble through the door, trying to be quiet as you toe off your shoes but failing miserably. It occurs to you that you may be slightly tipsy. You bounce off the wall as you try to turn into the hallway and giggle, mentally correcting yourself to drunk. You are drunk.

You begin undressing as you walk down the hall towards your bedroom, dropping your shirt by the bathroom and tripping over your jeans when you leave them, and your socks, by the hall closet. When you finally reach your bedroom door you have to stop for a moment and appreciate the sight of your sleeping boyfriend. The moonlight streaming in through the windows – it helps him sleep, being naturally nocturnal – paints everything in shades of grey, meaning that if it weren't for the horns barely visible over his messy hair then he could easily be mistaken for a human.

You shrug your thoughts off with a soft smile and pad to your bedside table, sliding your shades off and placing them on the surface before you nudge the sleeping troll further towards the middle of the bed so you can slide in behind him. He always sleeps on your side of the bed when you have to work, he claims it helps him sleep 'cause it smells more like you. You lift the covers to slide under and have to suppress a laugh when you see he's wearing a pair of your boxers that are two sizes too big for him.

You slide in and sight softly as the pre-heated blankets settle over you. You wrap your arms around the gently stirring troll and pull him closer to you, nestling your face in his hair. He wakes a little, looking over his shoulder and blinking blearily at you.

"You're home late."

"Egbert made me walk. Said I drank too much."

He looks at you and sniffs a little, pulling a face. "Ugh, you reek of alcohol."

"Sorry babe." You nuzzle your face against his neck, placing a few soft kisses before you find yourself yawning. "Can we get back to the sleeping?"

He yawns too, nodding and tangling your legs together, placing his hands over yours and pulling your arms tighter around him. "You'll regret drinking so much in the morning." You nod sleepily against his neck, already drifting off. "And one day," he pauses to yawn, "one day you'll be the little spoon."

"Nuh-uh." You mumble eloquently, drifting closer and closer to sleep with every passing second.

You hear, and feel him, give a small chuckle before you both fall asleep.

The next morning you wake to a splitting headache, a dry mouth and an empty bed. You stretch an arm out, hand groping blindly until you find the note your troll left for you, like he always did. You open your eyes a little, just enough so you can read the note, and sight pleasantly when you discover that Karkat had closed the blinds for you.

HEY FUCKASS, BET YOU'RE REGRETTING THOSE DRINKS NOW, RIGHT? EGBERT CAME BY. YOUR CAR KEYS ARE ON THE BENCH, YOUR GEAR IN YOUR 'STUDIO'. DON'T DRIVE ANYWHERE, THOUGH. YOU'LL BE HUNGOVER AS ALL HELL, FROM WHAT JOHN TOLD ME YOU DRANK, AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO SCRAPE YOUR SORRY ASS OFF SOME PIECE OF ROAD. I KNOW YOU'LL WANT TO SLEEP MORE, BUT AT LEAST DRINK SOME WATER – I'VE LEFT A GLASS AND SOME PAINKILLERS NEXT TO YOUR SHADES.

You discard the note and look over to your bedside table, finding the two tablets and a tall glass of water. Karkat's so sweet. You down both the tablets, and half the water, sending out a mental thanks to Karkat, wherever he is, before you roll over and go back to sleep.


	4. Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**AN: **This is a post-game AU where everyone suffers from nightmares, flashbacks ect, but Dave's are worse b/c time player and managing multiple timelines.

It's pretty much Karkat taking care of him after one of his flashbacks.

TW: For slight gore? IDRK, but there's mentions of Gamzee being creepy with his body collecting thing, so be warned.

You wake up to an empty bed and an abundance of sunlight, which makes you wince. You fumble your shades onto your face and sigh as you sink back into the mass of pillows that covers your bed. You lie like that for a bit, listening to the sounds of running water and your matesprit/boyfriend/whatever's singing.

When you can finally be bothered enough to get up, you stretch, groaning as you feel your back pop. With that done you pad your way down the hall towards the kitchen, stretching your arms and rolling your shoulders to release any left-over tension from your nightmares. Everyone got them, one of the side-effects of surviving the game, but yours always seemed worse since they covered every timeline, not just the alpha one.

You shake yourself free of your thoughts, it doesn't do anyone any good to dwell on the past, and begin to make coffee, knowing Karkat will want some when he finishes using all the hot water. While the coffee brews you pull out a bowl and spoon, grabbing the box of Froot Loops from the bench and filling your bowl with the disgustingly sweet cereal. You top it off with some milk from the fridge and dig in.

You only manage three mouthfuls before you get distracted by memories of some of the more… disturbing stains you'd found on the meteor. There are three sets of 'memories', two where the stains are dry, one where its just you walking down the hall and the other with Karkat by your side, the third one is worse. In the third one the faded olive and indigo stains are covered by much fresher jade, with a trail of red drips. Purple eyes appear suddenly from the darkness, the grin that leers at you, the incessant honking, the grating voice calling your name "Dave, Dave. Dave motherfucking Strider!"

You snap back to the present. The voice calling you was Karkat's, not the clown's, never had been the clown's. You look up at Karkat, watch how his face changed from angry to concerned in a millisecond, then back down to the sink you're sagging over, your white-knuckled grip the only thing keeping you upright. You briefly wonder what happened to your cereal, but Karkat speaks softly, drawing all of your attention to him.

"Dave, you back in the present?" He's dealt with this many times and you nod, gladly passing control of the situation into his capable hands. "Past or future?" he asks, still speaking softly. It wasn't often you saw things from the future, but there had been times that you'd seen futures where you'd never finished the game, those of you who'd god tiered being the only ones left.

You swallow several times, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat. "P-past." You manage eventually, looking at him and seeing his worry written all over his face.

He leads you over to the couch where you curl up as he piles cushions all around you. He steps back to admire his handiwork before he tosses a blanket over you. He glances at his wrist, to the watch you gave him. It was a cheap novelty watch with a cartoon crab background. You'd picked it up ironically but he adored it. You focus on that, the positive memories, in an attempt to drive away the left over fear, but it isn't long before even that is ruined, if you had've taken a different route home that night you would have been mugged, if you hadn't have stopped for the watch you wouldn't be together now, all these possibilities that you very narrowly missed.

"I'm gonna call in sick." He says, grabbing the phone from its cradle and dialling his work number from memory.

You know most people would protest, make him go to work, but right now you need him here, need him holding you to make the fear go away. Besides, Jade and Feferi run the veterinarian's office where he works and the four of you have a deal where he gets the day off when he needs it, and you two go in and help if either of them need it.

You hear bits and pieces of the conversation, mostly about your current state and how he found you. "He was doubled over the sink, milk and that disgusting cereal he insists on all over the floor." (Huh, so that's what happened to your cereal) He hangs up shortly after with a "thanks, Jade" and he pulls your blanket off, rearranging the pillows so he can fit beside you before pulling the blanket back over the both of you now. He pulls you against his side, rubbing your back soothingly until you're ready to talk.

You start by telling him that it might have been the Froot Loops that set you off and that maybe you should get rid of them. You'd already had to get rid of a lot of things that were triggering you, most notably anything the same shade of purple as the clown's god tier robes. You had too many 'memories' of him fucking up alternate yous.

Eventually Karkat makes you shut up about getting rid of things and wrangles you back on track. You start telling him about the flash back and the stains, first with the one where it was just you walking down the hall, then the one where it was the both of you. You tell him that in that timeline that was where you two first kissed and he blushes. Then you get to the last one, the one where you'd looked at your feet and found his lifeless body beside you, where you'd followed the trail of red to the clown's hands where he held his head, red blood still dripping from it, and he lifted it, kissing it, fucking with you.

You broke down, hiding your head against Karkat's shoulder as the tears ran down into the fabric of his shirt as he rubbed your back, whispering "it's okay now"s into your ear, even as you cried at the pain that the other you felt in that instant, the pain of losing Karkat.

After about half an hour you'd calmed down and Karkat lifted your face, pressing soft, reassuring, kisses all over it and wiping the tears away before he returned to holding you close in just the way you needed as a reminder that he was still there, that what you say had happened in a different timeline.

And he was there, the way he always was for you, and the way you knew you would be there for him when he needed it.


	5. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**AN: **Ahhh, I got busy suddenly and couldn't post the works (I did write them on the right days, though.) So today you'll get them all up, so keep an eye out for the other parts.

So this one is an alterniearth AU (again) but with no Sburb.

And a heads-up because I think my metaphors got away from me a little.

You and your friends are walking down the street towards the cinema when you feel it, just a slight brushing sensation against the back of your hand.

You glance down, expecting to see some sort of bug that's landed on you, but you see nothing, just your familiar pale skin.

You shrug it off as a weird occurrence, like the times you'd swear you can feel a spider or something crawling up your leg, only to find nothing when you check.

You turn to Rose on your left, hoping to engage her in some form of conversation. It only takes two minutes of talking at her about your comic and blog to realise she's too busy staring at Kanaya's, admittedly fine, ass to be paying proper attention to what you're saying.

"I could be pouring my heart out to you about my raging boner for Karkat and how he makes my kokoro go doki doki and you'd prolly just go 'mhm, that's nice Dave' like it was no big."

"That's nice Dave." she comments absently, not even a small up-twist to her lips to show she actually had been listening.

"Okay, thanks Rose. A+ job on keeping my mind occupied while we walk down this ridiculously lo-" you cut yourself off as you feel something brush against your hand again, with more pressure this time. After verifying that it still wasn't a bug, you glance around your small group, trying to work out who the culprit is.

You're all pretty much walking side-by-side, Kanaya and Vriska walking ahead of you as the only ones who wouldn't fit on the path otherwise, so there's no-one you know behind you which rules that option out. On one side of you is Rose, but that's the wrong side. On your other side is John and Karkat heatedly discussing with is better; National Treasure or Con Air. John's too far away, being on the far side of Karkat, but Karkat's using both hands to gesture animatedly, and if it was him it would have been an accident and he would have made sure it didn't happen again.

You're about to dismiss both instances as accidents when Karkat finishes speaking, passing it over to John to make his point, and lowers his hands, hesitating momentarily before very deliberately reaching out to brush his knuckles against the back of your hand.

You glance up at his face and see he's looking at your hand from the corner of his eye, chewing his lower lip in a way that literally has your kokoro going doki doki. Bro would be proud.

You look back down at your hands and watch as Karkat's fingers stretch out, hesitantly searching for something, then they snap back into a tight fist. This happens a few more times before you remember that Karkat's a romantic at heart and you work out he's trying to work up the courage to grab your hand.

You take pity on him, extending your arm to grab his hand, but just as you do it he starts talking again, using his hands passionately.

"Fuck." You swear softly to yourself, settling in for a lengthy wait as the troll rants.

The next two minutes are spent with him ranting about how National Treasure is better, and then your groups arrival at the cinema, and his rant smoothly segues into a rant about the length of lines and the overpriced popcorn that goes for five minutes, only stopping when he reaches the front of the lines and has to pay for his stuff. You spend the whole time wishing he wouldn't speak with his hands so much so you could grab one of them, tangling your pale fingers with his grey ones and wow, that would make for a great photo…

"Hey!" a pair of grey fingers snap in front of your face, jolting you out of your thoughts. "Earth to Strider, were you paying any attention at all just now?" You look at Karkat, who's glaring at you in irritation, then at the oliveblood behind the counter who looks utterly bored.

"Sorry man, zoned out tryna figure out whether I wanted skittles or m&ms. What were you saying?" You shrug a little, sliding your hands into your pockets so he can't see the way they're twitching towards his.

His sigh is heave and long-suffering, like it'll physically harm him to repeat himself. "I said were you going to buy your own junk? 'Cause I'm happy to share if you pay for half of it."

"Sure bro. Sounds good." You pass him some cash from you pocket, enjoying the momentary contact that follows too much.

When the jumbo-sized popcorn arrives you grab it and lead Karkat back to the group. You file into the theatre, Vriska leading you to the back row and taking the eighth seat in. John sits immediately next to her, using the next seat for their coats. Rose and Kanaya do the same with the next three seats, leaving you and Karkat to fight over the end seat.

"You first, madame." You say, bowing only half-mockingly.

"Fuck you Strider." He growls, taking the seat anyway.

You take your seat and lift the dividing armrest, placing the popcorn bucket in the gap when he shoots you a questioning and suspicious look.

The previews begin and you tune them out, planning how you're gonna get yours and Vantas' fingers tangled together like a pair of Jade's tangle buddies. It's a shame you're not seeing a horror movie, you can't play the 'I'm scared' card, not that he'd buy it if you did. You could try the age-old 'hand's brush in the popcorn' thing, or ignore ht popcorn and just grab his hand from where it's resting on his thigh. Regardless of what you choose, you hope he can at least appreciate how unironically you'll be using these moves, especially since you'd normally only use them for the sake of irony.

By the time you've settled on a method, the previews are well and truly over, and you've missed the start of the movie.

You try and get into the movie, you really do, but it's a romance/action one, and while that combo usually works, this movie comes across more like a Con Air and Titanic got drunk and had a baby, but during the pregnancy everything that could go wrong did go wrong and the kid came out with so many problems it'd take at least three books to list them all.

Basically it sucks and the only reason you're here is because of Karkat.

You wait for the climax of the movie to make your move, Watching Karkat's reactions rather than the actual movie.

You can tell when the climax/plot twist comes up by Karkat's gasp and the way he actually leans forwards in his seat. After a moment he settles back, reaching his left hand across his body into the half-empty popcorn bucket, and you make your move, reaching your right hand into the popcorn and stretching your left arm across the back of his seat before sliding it off to rest on his shoulders. When your arm makes contact with his body you tangle your fingers with his and he jumps, letting out a little squeak.

You smirk a little, that was way too adorable, and pull him closer to you, grabbing the popcorn before it gets squeezed off the edge.

"Strider. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hisses aggressively, but his fingers tighten around yours, his body betraying what he really wants.

"I'm proving to the world that the fearsome Karkat Vantas can be swooned." You whisper deadpan. "Now shush, you're missing the movie."

"I'm not swooning." He grumbles, turning back to the movie.

As the last hour of the movie passes Karkat slowly shifts closer to you, changing your position until, by the end of it, he was leaning back against you, your arms around his waist being held in place by his hands which were entwined with your own, tighter than Jade's tangle buddies, and the popcorn, what little there was left, had been relocated into his lap.

When the lights in the theatre came up he jumped away from you, blushing a little and looking at you in a way that implied a painful death if you told anyone about that.

As soon as you got outside and were heading back to John's place, though, he grabbed your hand, blushing angrily.

"No need to be so mad about it, babe." You breathed in his ear, squeezing his hand gently.

"Shut up, Strider." He snarled as you laughed at his scowl.


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Others Clothes

**AN: **Alterniearth Au - post-Sburb/Sgrub

Morning Fluff. That pretty much sums it up.

It's a sunny Sunday morning when you find yourself standing in the kitchen wearing a pair of boxers that aren't yours. You hadn't noticed when you put them on, not in your half-asleep state, but now you've got some caffeine in you, you can feel that they're a little tight across the hips, and shorter than you're used to. The material is also a lot softer and, upon closer inspection, you discover this is because they are, in fact, Karkat's favourite crab boxers and he takes the utmost care when he washes them, something about them reminding him of his lusus. You find yourself approving of his washing methods and make a mental note to ask him what he does that's so special.

You make yourself another cup of coffee, sipping the bitter liquid gingerly so you don't burn yourself.

When you hear a low groan from the bedroom you begin making another cup of coffee, this time heaping in so much sugar you're not sure it'll dissolve fully. You hear shuffling footsteps approaching from down the hall and pour in a dash of milk, giving the sugary abomination a last quick stir before offering it, handle out, to the disgruntled troll that just entered the kitchen.

He takes the coffee and downs it in one gulp, dumping the empty mug in the sink and yawning.

"You're wearing my boxers." He states, glaring at you sleepily.

"Yup." You pop the 'p' just to watch the way his ears twitch in response. "And you're wearing my shirt." He blushes a little.

He's long since mastered the art of blushing just enough that everyone can see it, but not so much that you can instantly tell his blood is too bright a red.

"Yeah, well your boxers don't fit me, this is the only thing that'll cover me." He protests, raising a good point. The shirt does cover him, the hem sitting pretty much at the middle of his thighs, while the collar exposes more of his neck and collarbone than was normally on display.

You shrug indifferently. "You know how I get dressed first thing. There were on the floor, they were fair game." He makes a sound of pure frustration, knowing that it's pointless to keep arguing with you. "Besides," you continue, making your way across the kitchen to rest your hands on his waist. "Have I ever told you how hot you look in my clothes?" you duck your head to kiss him quickly, stepping back to admire how his blush turns bright red and spreads across his cheeks in the way only you can make it, smashing through years of practised response. "So, what do you want to eat?" you ask, turning your back to him before he can see the huge smile on your face.


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

**AN: **Humanstuck

(Wait, you mean it's *not* alterniearth? **gasp**)

Dirk, Dave and Karkat share an apartment.  
Dave and Karkat share a room.

You feel two pairs of eyes snap to you as you step through the door, carrying the uniforms over your shoulder.

"Are those what I think they are?" Dirk asks, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yup. This one's yours." You pass him one of the sets and he trows his controller aside, practically running to his room to try it on.

"What are those?" Karkat asks suspiciously, discarding his own controller now his gaming partner had disappeared.

"You know that con this weekend…" you trail off, waiting for him to put two and two together.

"The con..? Wait. Oh FUCK no. I'm not doing any of that creepy cosplay shit. No fucking way." He glares at you, his chocolate eyes sending very strong 'don't you fucking dare' vibes at you.

"Aww but Karkat.. They're from your favourite anime…" you pout slightly, anything to get him to agree.

You see him waver, wanting to know who, but not wanting to know anything at the same time. His curiosity wins, though and he asks.

"Fuck, fine. Who're we going as?" he sighs, holding his hand out for the uniform.

"Dirk and I will be Hikaru and Kaoru. You're Haruhi."

"Well, at least you don't have to try for the annoying twins thing." He smirks and you can't help but lean down to kiss him.

"Glad to have you on board babe." You smile warmly, then gesture at the uniforms. "We should try these on, make sure they fit."

"Ah, yeah. We should."

You both head down the hall, you peel off into the bedroom you share while he continues towards the bathroom.

"Not gonna change in here?" you question as he starts to close the door.

"What? And have you creeping around?" he glares at you, "No thanks you perv." He kicks the bathroom door closed and you're utterly confused for a moment before you hear his laughter and realise he was joking.

You shake your head, laughing a little as you close the bedroom door and begin to change.

Ten minutes later you've changed and put your wig on and you head back out to the lounge room to see Dirk straightening his tie.

You've put yellow contacts in, so now your eyes look orange and looking at Dirk is like looking in a mirror except…

"Fuck. One of us did the wig wrong. The fringes are going the same way."

He glances at the fringes and swears too. You're about to rock off to see who has to re-do it when you hear the bathroom door open and see… no. That can't be Karkat.

He's gone all out, digging out some gel and styling his hair so it looks right. He even – did he put _mascara_ on? Some how he's managed to make himself look more feminine without making the initial impression be 'female'.

"How do I look?" he asks, fuck he even gives a little giggle, and your jaw drops through the floor. That's not Karkat.

"Well fuck." You hear Dirk say. "If I had've known you were this good I'd have asked you to cosplay with us a long time ago." You're vaguely aware that he's pretending to be you so you can pull yourself together but you can't find it in yourself to care. You're too busy looking at Karkat.

He's not even scowling. And he answers Dirk perfectly in character, even calling him Kaoru.

You really should have asked him sooner.


End file.
